


No Pressure

by alenkoblue



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alenkoblue/pseuds/alenkoblue
Summary: Holding hands for a few seconds and sharing a kiss in the middle of a fledgling settlement was a nice way to start a relationship, but now it's time for Gil and Ryder to go on their first actual date. If Bioware won't give me the romance scenes I need, then dammit I just gotta write 'em myself.(Note: first chapter is SFW and rated T, second chapter is NSFW and rated E)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real time writing Gil, so I hope I managed to capture him well. I figure this likely takes place after they spend the night together on the Tempest.

“Jesus, Mal, I thought Vetra was joking when she said you were the worst driver this side of dark space,” Gil yelps, his knuckles white as he clings to the shoulder harness.

“It’s not that bad,” Ryder retorts, pulling the Nomad back into control after nearly swerving off of Sawtooth Plateau to avoid a challyrion that seemed intent on becoming roadkill.

“We almost fell off a cliff,” Gil grimaces as the Nomad hits a bump and jostles them, causing Ryder to send a concerned glance to the back seat for half a second as their cargo clinks and thuds against itself.

“It’s not that bad. But, can you watch the wine?” he asks, glancing at Gil just in time to catch the look of incredulity on his face, “Just in case,” he shrugs, turning his attention back to the road in front of him, descending into the southern plain.

Gil takes a second to evaluate his options and risks a hand behind him to hold onto the crate of food and drink, “God, you want to drive us back with alcohol in your system? I’d rather walk,” he teases.

Mal can’t help but release a short burst of laughter, “I love you, Gil, but you’d be eaten by a kaerkyn within minutes. At least _I_ have a vested interest in keeping you alive.” He flashes a crooked smile at Gil, who can only shake his head as a smile spreads across his face despite his best efforts to appear offended.

They sit in comfortable silence for a few seconds, enjoying the view as desert and lake span the landscape around them. “You know, you’re lucky there’s a ’76 Elysium here or I’d just let it fall and shatter,” Gil gives a careful smirk, the flat terrain relaxing him as his other hand drops to the armrest instead of the harness.

“Nice to know you care so much about our drinks,” Ryder scoffs and rolls his eyes at Gil before turning his attention back to the path in front of him, slowing a little as the Nomad approaches the navpoint.

“Look, Ryder, I know my liquor and that bottle costs more than our drive core. I’ll be damned if I let you waste it on a speedbump,” Gil huffs, making sure Mal catches the derisive look on his face.

“Huh, no pressure for tonight, I guess,” Mal murmurs, hunching over to get a better view of the expanse in front of him as he parks the Nomad.

Powering down the Nomad, Mal lifts his shoulder harness and opens the doors, inviting a rolling breeze through the chassis.

Lifting his own harness, Gil turns to Mal with a cocky grin plastered on his face, “If it ends with your pants off, I wouldn’t call it a waste.”

A chuckle escapes Mal’s lips, “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” he teases, sliding out of the Nomad and reaching behind the seat to grab a crate of supplies.

Also reaching into the back of the Nomad to grab the second crate, Gil smiles, “I’m nothing if not an optimist,”

“And that’s why you were so certain we were going to die the entire ride here, right?” Mal chaffs him, hefting the crate up with his knee so it’s at his chest level.

Gil rolls his eyes, “That’s different. I didn’t survive 600 years in dark space just to be taken out by my boyfriend’s shitty driving,” he nudges the door with his elbow so it closes before stepping around to join Mal on the other side of the Nomad.

Mal cocks an eyebrow, “Mmm,” he chews his lips for a second, ruminating on Gil’s criticism “So, is criticizing my driving part of the plan for getting my pants off?”

Gil tilts his head and shrugs with a small laugh, setting forward alone, leaving Mal behind. Not that Mal minds- in his opinion there are far worse things than being stuck watching Gil Brodie’s back. For once, he’s lost the red engineering jumpsuit, opting instead for one of probably 4 pairs of jeans in the whole galaxy, combat boots, an Initiative issue shirt, and a black leather jacket. Mal can’t help but wonder if the jumpsuit was all part of a ploy to make him appreciate Gil’s casual wear all the more when it finally made an appearance. Not that he minds.

“Speaking of pants, did you seriously waste part of your footlocker just to bring a pair of skinny jeans to Andromeda?” Mal chides him, his voice clearly flirtatious.

Though subtle, Gil clearly shifts his steps a little to accentuate his legs now that he’s aware of Ryder’s staring, “Don’t worry, I’ll let you borrow them; those things the Initiative makes you wear really don’t do your figure any justice,” he calls over his shoulder, accompanied by a sly wink and little purr of laughter to his voice.

Mal smirks, exhaling a warm breath in the cool evening air. He must admit, looking at his own outfit, that he almost feels underdressed. With Vetra’s help he’d nabbed a pair of black pants more often worn by doctors and scientists than explorers, so they at least favoured form a little bit more over function, but any Initiative clothing just doesn’t cut it in some situations, it seems.

“Hey, slowpoke, I know the view back there’s great, but if you could speed up so I could actually talk you, that would be nice too,” Gil calls from over his shoulder again, and Mal realizes the distance between them has grown noticeably since he’d gotten lost in thought.

A devilish smile slowly spreads over Mal’s lips as waves of indigo begin to ripple over his body and, in less than a second, he charges forward, skidding to a halt a few feet ahead of Gil, cocky grin wide on his face.

“I was asking for that, wasn’t I?” Gil shakes his head in bemusement as he walks to Ryder, bumping their shoulders together gently.

“You are aware we only have like 15 more meters to go, right? You’re not getting much conversation out of this walk either way,” Ryder retorts, turning on his heel to fall in step with Gil.

Gil shifts his weight to elbow Ryder right between his ribs, “You ass, I just want to talk with my boyfriend,” he sighs, and then struggles for a second to think of an actual conversation topic, “So, uh.. what do they call this big lake?” he mumbles.

“Big Lake,” Ryder says drily.

Gil scoffs, “What do they _really_ call it?”

Mal laughs, craning his neck to face Gil, “I’m not kidding, that’s what they call it. Or, that’s what Peebee called it and everyone else just sorta… went with it,” he shrugs.

“Of course, blame it on Peebs,” Gil chuckles.

Having finally reached their destination, Ryder sets his crate on the ground. He opens it and pulls out a large sheet, spreading it on the ground and moves to pin down the corners. Gil follows suit and begins unloading containers of food that Drack prepared. If either of them thinks too hard about the effort the rest of the crew put into this date it gets a little awkward, so they choose to ignore it as best they can.

“I never thought I’d enjoy the idea of broccoli this much,” Gil snickers, crouched on the sheet and opening containers.

“Hey, that’s my favourite vegetable you’re trash-talking over there,” Mal calls behind him as he gets the last pin in.

“I’m sorry. If I’d’ve known, I would have found a different guy to date,” Gil teases, opening a container of what appears to be rice and another of something resembling fish before gently heating them with his omnitool’s flame.

Mal gently kicks Gil’s side as he moves back to his crate, “Love you, too,” He pulls out a pair of plastic wine glasses and hands them to Gil as he continues to rummage through the crate, unloading plates and cutlery, among other things. He barely has time to sit down before Gil’s already handed him a glass of red wine.

“What service,” he smirks before taking a sip, letting the wine sit in his mouth for a moment before swallowing, the sweetness of the grapes and the astringency of the alcohol warming his mouth, “I’d almost forgotten what a good drink tasted like,” he admits, setting the glass down and leaning back on his arms, his legs crossed before him.

Gil sits next to him in a similar position, extending his own arm being Mal’s back and their shoulders touching. “That’s not even the good bottle yet,” he notes, swirling the drink in his glass before raising it to his lips.

They sit for a moment just enjoying the view over the lake, idly chattering about Nexus gossip, but nothing of import: Dr. Camden finally grew strawberries, some angaran diplomats got a little confused by the Nexus washrooms, another commercial sector is opening on the station soon. Eventually the desire to hear each other’s voices becomes overwhelmed by the desire to fill their stomachs and Gil fills their plates.

Mal raises a concerned eyebrow as Gil fills his own plate, “Lexi’s going to kill me if you don’t take more broccoli than that,” he nudges Gil with his elbow as he pulls his knees up to his body and rests his arms on them.

“Well, now that I know it’s your favourite I don’t want to deprive you of-“

“Gil.”

Relenting with a sign, Gil empties the container onto his plate, “Happy now?”

A soft smile graces Mal’s lips, as he rests his head on his shoulder, “I’m always happy with you,”

Mal hears a gentle snort come from his side and can almost see the eye roll that definitely accompanied it.

“Eat your dinner, Ryder,” Gil smirks, handing Mal his plate before picking up his own, filling his fork with rice. Swallowing the rice, and, apparently, his ego, he turns back to Mal, who is intently trying to use the side of his fork to cut a piece of what might not actually be fish upon closer inspection, and chuckles, “You know, this whole thing has been wild so far. But,” he chews his words, carefully crafting the next sentence, “as bad as some of this _has_ been, it led me to you. And that’s how I know this whole thing is going to work out. Because if _my life_ can start going right for once, then this whole thing’s got to be on an upswing.”

Mal’s fork slips, sending the not-fish careening through the air and landing in the dirt a few feet away, “You’re a dork, you know that?” he teases, turning his gaze to match Gil’s, seeing a touch of apprehension in his brow.  Setting his plate down beside him, Mal turns, resting his weight on his hip and arm, with his free hand reaching to cup the side of Gil’s face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. Gil maneuvers his plate out of the space between their bodies, managing not to spill any of his food somehow, turning into Mal and pressing their foreheads together, their lips almost touching, “But you’re my dork,” Mal mumbles as he leans forward into a gentle kiss, tasting the acid and spice seasoning the rice on Gil’s lips. He pulls back, releasing a satisfied sigh as his hand drops from Gil’s face, to brush the length of his arm, “Now, I have a meal to get back to, but if you hang around,” he chuckles, biting his lip in a way Gil can’t help but find incredibly alluring, “you might get more of that,” he teases.

Gil shakes his head and laughs, picking his plate up to continue his own meal, “Who’s trying to get who’s pants off now?”

“Never said I wasn’t trying,” Mal flirts, though the tone gets distorted by a mouthful of broccoli and rice.

They finish the first bottle of wine before either of them have finished their first helping of food. Gil pulls the aforementioned ’76 Elysium with just enough ceremony and pomp that Mal almost finds the pretentiousness with which he handles fine wine endearing.

Gil hands Ryder a glass of the pale yellow wine, tinged toward pink and orange as he observes it in the light of the setting sun beyond them.  Once Gil has poured his own, Mal lifts the glass to his lips, tempted to taste what a million credits tastes like. Gil whaps his arm with the back of his hand and complains that a wine like this can’t just be drunken, it needs to be toasted. Finding Mal to be unwilling, Gil takes it upon himself to make the toast.

“I don’t really know what else there is to say at this point that wouldn’t just be retelling what’s already been said, which is why I wanted you to do this, so… here’s to you. You made me eat my greens,” he chuckles, lifting his glass to tap it against Mal’s.

Their first sips are taken with lazy smiles tugging at their cheeks, and Gil can’t resist the urge to rest his head on Mal’s shoulder as he lets the wine wash over his tongue. The stillness of Eos around them overlays the view with a certain tranquility that neither had experienced before.

Once all the food is gone, Mal makes sure everything is packed up in a crate while Gil makes sure their glasses are topped up. As he makes his way back around to his side of the blanket, Mal collects a second blanket out of the other crate, this one plush and silvery, shimmering in the fading light.

He settles down, lying on his side and flipping the blanket out over him- or, trying to. Gil eventually catches on and lends a hand after a few seconds of struggle and tucks himself under the blanket as well, taking his jacket and haphazardly laying it over one of the crates nearby. “Cozy,” he mumbles, handing Mal his wineglass and turning so he’s lying on his side, one arm propped underneath his head as a support and the other lazily playing with his glass.

“So, what do you think of this place?” Mal asks, raising his eyebrows as his feet make an attempt to free themselves from their shoes.

Gil swallows a mouthful of wine before answering, “Eos? It’s great. Thanks to you, of course.”

Finally managing to get one shoe off, Mal shakes his head with a small laugh, the fingers supporting his head idly circling through his hair, “No, this place. Right here,” he nods his head down, indicating the ground right below them.

“It’s nice enough, I guess,” Gil shrugs, raising his glass to take another sip, but pausing before it touches his lip, “Why are you asking me this?” he questions, his face contorted by consternation at the significance of the dusty land south of Prodromos.

Mal frees his other foot from its shoe and, with a sigh, explains, “I want to build a house here. I,” he pauses, swallowing, “I want _us_ to build a house here.”

Gil’s face lights up, a warm laugh escaping his mouth, “Beachfront property, huh?”

“Yeah,” Mal rolls onto his back, throwing his arms above him in a series of grand gestures as he visualizes the house, “I was thinking a two story loft, floor-to-ceiling windows, but they open up,” he throws his arms out to the sides, animating the windows collapsing like a brochure, “and there’d be early morning breezes, and we’d stay in bed and enjoy the fresh air and then you’d go downstairs and start breakfast and coffee, because I’m lazy, and then,” he shrugs, lowering his hands slowly, crossing his arms in front of his chest, “I don’t know. Does that sound stupid?” he asks, his voice wavering a little, doubtful of himself for the first time in their fledgling relationship. It’s not something Gil enjoys hearing.

“I think it sounds amazing,” Gil muses, throwing back the rest of his wine before discarding his glass.

“Really?”

Gil rolls so he’s straddling Ryder, a hand planted on either side of Mal’s head. “Really,” he nods, lowering himself into a kiss, soft and deep, yet somehow over in an instant, “I want a future with you, Malachi.”

Mal bites his lip, golden brown eyes peering suggestively into Gil’s as he toys with his next sentence in his head. Gil squints his eyes, trying to decipher whatever thought process is going on inside Mal’s head, but he definitely does not expect what comes out of the Pathfinder’s mouth next.

“Well, I think you just successfully got my pants off.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you think Gil and Mal were going to go at it in the middle of a dusty ass desert? Mal's got more sense than that. They make it back to the Tempest and well... you'll see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this is my first smut Ever, so I hope it's good for a first try. I hope you guys enjoy it! It was both fun and incredibly awkward to write...

The docking bay doors whirr closed as Mal parks the Nomad inside the Tempest.

“I can’t believe you insisted on coming back to the ship for part two of our evening,” Gil grumbles from the passenger seat, hastily throwing off his harness and opening the door, “That was easily the most painful drive I’ve ever been on, and it’s not because you’re a bad driver.” There’s a twinge of apprehension in his voice, but it’s eager and Mal’s more than willing to indulge it, but not until he’s played with it a little.

“Bashing my driving _again_? Is this how you normally get guys, Gil?” Mal teases, slipping out of his seat and onto the cold floor of the Tempest, turning to shut the Nomad’s doors behind him.

“I’ve already got you,” Gil throws over his shoulder with a cocky chuckle, already making his way toward the living quarters, “Now I’m just trying to get _lucky_. Totally different strategy.”

Mal can only roll his eyes, his tongue running along the cusps of his teeth as his lips twinge into a smile.

There’s a rumble from behind him as Vetra’s door opens, “The rest of us can hear you, you know,” she sighs, cocking her head at Mal in what should probably be interpreted as a hostile gesture. There’s some muffled noise coming from Liam’s room that’s likely to be another scolding, but Mal’s too preoccupied with what’s about to happen to decipher the noise. He smirks at Vetra before turning to run after Gil, who’s already got his jacket off half way to Mal’s quarters, and it doesn’t seem like he’s stopping there.

Coming up behind him, Mal wraps his arms around Gil’s chest and places a soft kiss into the curve of his neck, which Gil happily exposes. “Don’t you think you should wait until we’re in my room before you start stripping,” he murmurs, letting his lips brush against Gil’s skin, sending shivers down his spine.

Gil snickers a little, closing his eyes, “Sorry, just got excited,” feeling Mal press into him to reach for the door before them and input his access code, he snorts, “and it feels like you are, too.” Mal nibbles playfully at his earlobe in response, waiting for the door to process the code.

Stumbling into the room, Gil turns around, separating himself from Mal. He throws his jacket on the floor nearby and reaches for the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it over his body and tossing it near his jacket. Noticing the fabric pulling tightly across Mal’s pants, he raises his eyebrows, eyes flicking back and forth between Mal’s eyes and the growing bulge below.

Mal hastily removes his shirt before throwing himself into Gil, their lips colliding and tongues eager to tangle together. While his hands search for a hold on Gil’s back, Gil’s knot themselves in Mal’s hair. Pushing deeper into the kiss, Mal rolls his hips against Gil with a low moan, feeling his pants tighten further.

Gil pulls his body away for a second, lips still locked to Mal’s, so that he can sneak his arms under. His hands travel down Mal’s back, feeling every muscle, every groove. His fingertips brush the waistband of Mal’s pants and he slips his hands under, cupping Mal’s ass in his hands. Pulling him closer, he squeezes gently, eliciting a moan from Mal.

Mal’s hands find a hold on the curve of Gils back and press their bodies together, growing bulges in each of their pants slowly grinding against each other, a gentle rhythm in the intensity of their kiss.

Stepping back, Mal releases the kiss, biting Gil’s lip softly as he leaves his embrace. Mal smirks at Gil runs his teeth over his lower lip as his eyes take in Gil’s face, clearly displaying his yearning for the encounter to continue. Carefully, Mal places a kiss on the corner of Gil’s mouth, pecking a line from his lips to the corner of his jaw, continuing down his neck, nibbling at the skin, sucking to leave his mark on Gil’s skin. Continuing his trail of kisses, Mal can hear Gil’s breath spike in anticipation as he nears his nipple, a soundless _Fuck_ releasing from his lips.

Mal backs off slightly, chuckling a little as he casts a glance up at Gil, “Wow, you’re _really_ into that,”

“Then why did you stop?” Gil hums, his eyes rolling ever so slightly. Mal quirks his eyebrows and returns to Gil’s chest, his tongue flicking across Gil’s firm nipple. Hearing him hum in response, Mal circles his tongue around the perked nipple, tracing concentric circles moving closer until his tongue is right on top it and he flicks it again before gently planting his lips around it, taking the nipple into his mouth and sucking, a low, breathy “Oh” escaping from Gil’s mouth. Flicking his eyes up at Gil to catch his reaction, Mal quickly nips at it with his teeth as he pulls away. Seeing his eyebrows shoot up and mouth fall open in a gasp of pleasure, Mal snickers, pleased with himself, as he straightens up and presses his lips deeply into Gil’s, gently pulling his lips apart again and finding his tongue. With one hand planeted tightly across Gil’s back and the other teasing at his other nipple, Mal begins pushing Gil, directing him toward the bed. Somehow, between the alcohol, arousal, and backwards shuffling, they manage to make it to bed with no injuries and only one instance where they almost crashed to the floor, which they managed to take in stride with some laughter and steadying hands.

Breaking the kiss, Mal steps back, a crooked grin spreading across his face as he gives Gil a once over. “God, of all the engineers in the galaxy somehow I was lucky enough to get you,” he says, his voice tinged with wonderment.

Gil’s eyes soften for a moment as the corner of his mouth tweaks into a little smile, “You got me alright.”

“Remind me to thank Tann,” Mal teases, stepping toward Gil, their chests almost touching and faces mere inches apart.

“Bit of a mood killer,” Gil rejoins, his face contorting for a second.

Placing his hand flat on Gil’s chest, Mal leans in “Let me help you get it back,” he whispers, pushing him down onto the bed.

Gil looks up, his face in shock for only a fleeting moment as an eager grin takes its place. Readjusting himself so that he’s lying properly on the bed, Gil grabs Mal and tugs him overtop of his body. As he settles himself on top of Gil, Mal makes sure to gently grind his ass across Gil’s bulge before leaning forward to kiss him, tracking another trail of kisses down his body. He gives a tender kiss to each nipple before continuing down the line of his abs, the muscle clearly toned but softened by the fat of his stomach. Shimmying down the bed as his lips near Gil’s waistline, Mal runs a finger along the edge of his jeans. His lips and tongue feel the landscape below Gil’s navel, placing a row of kisses along his waist, tantalizingly close to his groin. Mal can see Gil’s bulge twitch in anticipation, amplified by Gil rolling a nipple between his fingers as his other hand massages his chest. Slowly, he undoes the button and pulls the zipper down, his fingers tracing lightly over the thick bulge contained in the underwear below. He shimmies the pants down off Gil’s hips and down his legs, exposing his thick thighs and toned calves and leaving Gil only in his pale blue boxer briefs, trimmed with white and orange and desperately holding his erection in.

Before he can lean back down to begin teasing Gil with his mouth, he finds Gil’s hands resting along the hem of his own pants, friskily tugging at the little bit of waistband they can play with. Mal cocks a questioning eyebrow, his arms crossed over his chest.

“It’s not fair. My pants are off, your pants are off. That’s how this works,” Gil reasons, his fingers brushing over the well defined muscles over Mal’s hips, “Besides, I wouldn’t mind some… visual aids while you get to business down there and,” he pauses, his voice becoming a low and husky whisper, “your cock struggling against those white briefs I _know_ you’re wearing would be just what I need.”

Relenting, Mal drops his arms to his sides, his fingers resting against Gil’s on his skin. “Fine,” he sighs, his fingers slipping into the spaces between Gil’s, clasping his hands and leaning forward to press a quick kiss to his lips before whispering in his ear, “only because I love you.” He nips at Gil’s earlobe before coming back up, resting his ass back over Gil’s waist, rocking his hips as he pulls apart a series of clasps down the fly, revealing the same white briefs Gil was expecting, an aqua waistband holding Mal’s erection in place above his thigh.

“God, I love you, too,” Gil moans, his cock twitching as Mal rubs against it.

Standing over Gil’s body, still straddling him, Mal begins pulling down the black slacks before getting hit with a moment of inspiration and turns around, sliding the back over his firm butt, bending over to pull it down the rest of his legs, exposing his muscled legs. Stepping out of his pants and throwing them aside, he turns back around and returns to his previous position kneeling over Gil’s thighs.

“Happy now?” Mal smirks and quirks and eye brow, one hand brushing his package, the other reaching across his chest to rub at his shoulder.

“Absolutely,” Gil smiles, his hands caressing his chest again.

Smirk still plastered on his face, Mal shimmies backward and leans down, making sure to keep his ass in Gil’s line of sight near the foot of the bed. Gently kissing along the bulge in Gil’s underwear, he looks up at Gil sucking on his lips in expectation. Sitting up, he slips a single finger under, running it along the length, feeling Gil’s cock twitch against the fabric again as his finger passes near it.

“Seems like you’re excited for something,” Mal teases, running his finger up and down the line of fuzz from Gil’s navel to his waist.

“This is cruel,” Gil moans, a small dark spot spreading from the tip of the tent in his boxer briefs as precum starts to leak.

Mal licks his lips friskily, leaning down to kiss the spot before hooking the tips of his fingers under the waistband and slowly tugging the underwear down, pulling at Gil’s erection as they come down. Finally, the underwear slips off his cock, releasing it from its hold, springing back to rest, lying against Gil’s body. Gil pulls his legs out from under Mal just to get them off the rest of the way, putting them back under immediately once Mal’s added them to the growing pile of clothes on his floor.

Mal reaches his hand out and takes Gil’s cock in his hand, gently stroking it. He lowers his head, nearing his cock and flicks his tongue against the head. Gil cocks his head to the side in response. A cocky grin spreads across Mal’s face as he runs his tongue along the length, head to base and back again. He drops a little spit onto the shaft, using it as lube as he rubs it slowly, his grip loose and his hand only brushing the sensitive skin. After gently running his tongue around the head and watching Gil bite his lip to cope with the teasing, Mal finally gives in and takes the first inch in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head.

Arching his back slightly in response, Gil’s lips part, “Oh fuck, Mal,” escaping in a high, tense voice.

Slowly, Mal begins moving up and down Gil’s cock, taking slightly more in his mouth each time, his soft lips and dextrous tongue coaxing a continuous stream of moans from Gil. When he takes the full length for the first time he holds it in the back of his mouth, flicking his gaze up at Gil briefly to see his head thrown back and mouth open in silent bliss as the head rubs against the back of Mal’s mouth.

As he moves his head back up the length, Mal can hear Gil praising him, a sentiment echoed by the strong taste of precum in his mouth. His own cock twitches in response, beginning to release its own precum and he reaches down to circle his thumb around the wetness on the head of his cock through the fabric of his underwear.

As he begins his rhythm traveling up and down the shaft, Gil begins to gently buck his hips in response, thrusting into the downstrokes. As Gil begins resisting the desire to thrust, Mal backs off, giving a last few licks to the head before sitting back up.

He toys with his own cock over the fabric of his underwear as he watches Gil’s face calm down but his erection stay at full strength. “I take it you enjoyed that,” He smiles, his free hand running over his chest and toying lightly with his nipple.

A laugh slowly trickles out of Gil’s mouth, “Not as much as I’m going to enjoy this next part.”

Mal raises his eyebrows with a snort, “Oh, so you think you can give as good as you get?” he teases, moving up Gil’s body so he’s resting on his chest, the bulge in his underwear right in front of Gil’s face.

“You bet your ass I can,” Gil teases.

“Wait a few minutes and it’s yours regardless,” Mal winks.

“Don’t I know it,” Gil mumbles, reaching his hands from between Mal’s legs to grasp at his firm cheeks.

Mal can only laugh in response as he tries to maneuver his body to take off his underwear without leaving his position straddling Gil. As he pulls down the underwear enough to release his cock from its confines, it swings unexpectedly, whacking Gil’s face. Mal looks down, briefs at his knees and one leg up in the air, almost looking like a dog at a fire hydrant, “Shit, sorry!”

After a very brief initial moment of shock and shifting his body up so his face is out of the way for the time being, Gil chuckles, “Not quite what I wanted when I was thinking about your dick in my face.”

“I really should have thought of that beforehand,” Mal mumbles, his cheeks beginning to flush and his ears warm as his anxiety threatens to flare.

“Don’t worry, I’ll live,” Gil teases, cupping Mal’s face with his hand and running his thumb along his cheekbone, “There are worse things in this universe. Like tequila,” He shudders.

Mal laughs, comforted by Gil’s soothing jokes and calm demeanour. There’s something about the way his thumb smooths his cheek that grounds him in the moment. His mind fills with thoughts about how love feels, but he pushes them to the side for now, intent on focusing on the moment, but makes sure to revisit them when they’re done. Taking his briefs off the rest of the way, Mal perches on top of Gil’s chest, his cock hanging over Gil’s face. Gil makes a show of attempting to lick it but finding it out of his reach, jutting his chin out, as if the extra millimetre might help him reach it. Rolling his eyes, Mal adjusts, angling his pelvis downward, bracing his arms against the headboard. Even in the midst of sex, Gil manages to be a joker, not that Mal minds, finding himself swept up in the innate goofiness of Gil Brodie. It’s not an atmosphere he’s used to in the bedroom, usually focusing on pleasure and pleasure alone, but with Gil there’s something different and that might make him nervous but with Gil, it’s comfortable. _Maybe this is what they mean when they say to fall in love with your best friend_ , he wonders, adding the thought to his quickly growing stock of sappy things to mumble as they inevitably cuddle once they finish.

There’s a small tickle on the head of his dick Gil’s tongue begins exploring, pulling him back into reality and out of his thoughts. Gil begins moving to the shaft next, traveling along the underside and briefly sucking at the skin of his balls, tasting the salt and sweat and moaning softly as he does so. Mal’s mouth opens slightly, releasing a low sigh as he lets his eyes close for a moment. Gil’s tongue runs back up his shaft and then he can feel the length of his cock slowly enter Gil’s mouth, coated in spit and teased by the suction. Arching his back, Mal’s eyes flutter open and he looks out the window before him getting lost in the void. As the tip of his cock brushes the back of Gil’s mouth, his back arches further, a ripple of indigo over his skin as he loses himself to the sensation. And then he sees the edge of Suvi’s work station above him and he instinctively pulls himself back, shocking Gil as his cock suddenly jerks itself out of his mouth.

“What’s wrong?” Gil asks, a hand reaching for Mal’s arm.

Mal looks down, seeing the consternation in his lover’s face as he tries to decipher what halted their tryst. “I, uh… I just thought about the bridge through the window. I think we might want to reposition,” Mal explains, moving himself back into his kneeling position over Gil’s chest from earlier, “just to be safe.”

A wicked smile flashes over Gil’s face as he grabs Mal and flips him on his back, “That can be arranged,” he snickers, moving to the foot of the bed and hefting Mal’s hips into his hands. Getting a sense of where things are headed, Mal makes sure he has a pillow under his head and then reaches to grab his legs, holding them at the knees and Gil places his hands on the soft cheeks of Mal’s ass, flashing his coy smile up at him before lowering his face into the warm valley between them. Mal feels a tongue flicker across his asshole and he shudders in delight, his cock leaking precum onto his abs, tense as his body is rocked with pleasure as a gentle kiss meets his hole.

“Fuck, Gil,” Mal groans, biting his lip, “someone might say you’re too good at tha-,” he’s cut off by a loud moan he can’t stop as Gil’s tongue pushes through his hole, flicking around for a moment before pulling back out.

Chuckling, obviously pleased with himself, Gil teases from between Mal’s thighs, “Mm, but not you, right?” and immediately returns his attention to the hole before him.

“Never,” Mal moans as Gil’s tongue toys with him more with each venture inside, tickling the rim, feeling as deep as possible.

Taking a brief reprieve, Gil slowly traces the line of the perineum, tickling the sensitive skin just enough to make Mal squirm a little. He continues dragging his tongue up Mal’s body, sparing extra attention for his balls and cock, kissing the head as he passes over it.

Mal cups Gil’s face as he nears and draws their lips together. Reveling in the taste of himself, warm, salty, musky, Mal swears he can feel his cock get harder though he didn’t think it possible. Pushing up into the kiss, his tongue eagerly tangling itself in Gil’s, tasting his own ass, Mal’s throat releases a seemingly endless moan into Gil’s mouth, a sound only exacerbated as Gil presses his pelvis into Mal’s, reaching down to rub their two cocks simultaneously.

“Fuck me,” Mal murmurs in between wet kisses, his body tense with arousal, “I want you inside me.”

Gil is only too happy to comply, biting Mal’s lip as he pulls away from the kiss. They scramble for a few seconds, Mal rolling half onto his side to fumble through one of the bedside tables to find a bottle of lube and Gil reaching off the bed to grab his jeans and pull a condom out from the pocket.

Kneeling in front of Mal’s ass, Gil tears the package and rolls the condom down his length, shuddering ever so slightly at his own touch. Mal hands him the lube and he squirts a few pumps into his hand and slicks his cock with it before applying a healthy coating to the hole before him, sliding his index finger inside to coat as much area as possible.

Carefully, Gil places the head of his cock against the hole, pressing ever so slightly against it. Feeling Mal tense up, he reaches up to caress his leg, “Hey, breathe,” he murmurs.

It takes a second or two, but the tension begins to fade from his body and Mal can feel Gil slowly opening him up, easing into him as the muscles in his anus relax. At first, only the head enters; they both moan regardless. Gil pulls out and sets up again, this time slowly pushing more and more of his shaft through, nearly to the base. He holds it there for a few seconds, letting them both get used to the feeling. Mal clenches around Gil’s length, but in pleasure, not anxiety, as he feels himself filled. Gil pulls back again and begins a slow, gentle rhythm of thrusting. Mal reaches with his hands for Gil’s body and pulls him down to him, their lips locking once again in a kiss, but this one gentle, matching the tempo of the thrusting.

Finding the position increasingly unwieldy as Gil’s pace increases and Mal’s legs get in the way, they manage to maneuver a roll. Lying on his back with Mal face down on top of him, their kiss temporarily broken, Gil thrusts up into Mal, his pace quickening as he begins to feel a rolling sensation low in his body. Mal presses his torso down into Gil’s as he thrusts, catching his own cock between their bodies and rubbing in the pool of precum accumulated around Mal’s stomach. Cupping Gil’s face, he pushes back into their kiss, desperate as they both feel themselves nearing the end.

There aren’t many thrusts left before Gil frantically pulls out and flips Mal over onto his back, positioning himself above Mal. Pulling the condom off, he pumps his cock with his hand the last bit.

Mal gently rubs his own, watching in anticipation as Gil’s hand flies up and down, orgasm evidently just around the corner.

“Oh fuck,” Gil moans, his torso folding inward as he nears, “Fuck, this is it Mal,” he calls out as he bucks his hips, his load bursting from his cock, spraying his hot sticky cum across Mal’s abs and chest. Milking the last of it from his cock, he breathes a sigh of relief before collapsing back into a low kneel.

After taking a moment, Gil turns his attention to Mal, nearing his own climax. Gil leans down and runs his tongue along Mal’s chest, collecting his load in his mouth, and brings his mouth to Ryder’s sharing the taste of his semen. Tasting Gil’s load is just enough to send Mal over the edge, breaking the kiss to yell out, an unusually high pitched call escaping his throat as he unloads across his chest, mixing with Gil’s.

Breathing heavily as he comes down from the high of orgasm, Mal chuckles, “Holy shit,” he pecks Gil’s lips quickly between his words, “That was incredible.”

Rolling over to lie beside him, Gil returns the laugh, warm but tired, “Well, what do you expect when two people as incredible as us decide to make love,” he teases, drawing out the last two words.

Reaching to the bedside table again, looking for a cloth to wipe himself off with, Mal rolls his eyes, “I thought you were done with the poetry.”

“I only want to tell you you’re incredible and this is how you repay me? By mocking my art?” Gil gasps in faux-shock, rolling his body to lie right next to Mal, resting his head on his shoulder.

“We’ll call it payback for your critiques of my driving,” Mal smirks, wrapping his arm around Gil and rubbing his thumb gently over his shoulder.

“Touche.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said- first time smut. Give me some feedback, I want to know how I can improve it next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading to the end! Or just scrolling to the bottom, maybe... who knows? Anyway, expect a second part in the near future regarding the actual removal of Mal's pants ;)


End file.
